Delight Me
by FinnickFanatic
Summary: An extension on chapter twenty-six from Shatter Me. I wrote this for Paola who is very sexually frustrated; she wants Adam to use Juliette's V card. WARNING: SPARE UNDERWEAR MIGHT BE NEEDED. NOT SUITABLE FOR WARNERETTE SHIPPERS AND PEOPLE UNDER THE AGE OF 120.


"Juliette." He whispers my name, rests his forehead against mine, our noses touch and for a moment we are just looking at each other. I feel his heart racing in his chest that is next to mine and it burns burns burns me up and I want him and as if he can read my mind he closes the space between us. He pushes me gently against the glass wall and slowly traces my silhouette down from my shoulders with his fingertips and rests them in the dips below my hip bone. He tries to drop my pants but he is trembling too much so I drop them myself. He kisses every inch of my neck, like two rose petals that are taken by the wind so soft and sweet it overwhelms me. My fingers are going through his wet hair and I shiver because his body pressed against mine feels so so so good and all I can think of are his eyes his hair his muscular body

him

him

him

him

him

him

him

I trace my fingers down at his back, bring them forward to his stomach and stop at the waistband of his cargo pants. He freezes for a second and looks me in the eye. I'm breathing heavily, gasping for air but Adam is everywhere no air no air just Adam I want to breathe him in and his delicious glorious scent and I bury my face in his neck where I inhale deeply. It's so good so great I am getting dizzy and I tilt my head back against the wall and close my eyes, my fingers laced together at his lower back. He moves a bit and I look at him again, seeing he is only wearing his boxers now. He gives my red cheek 1000 tiny kisses while he pulls me tighter. His hands discover my legs, thighs, inner thighs and slowly they move up and up and I gasp for air air air there is never enough air when he is so close but

not

close

enough

I lift my arms up against the wall and he pulls my shirt over my head with one hand, the other at my lower back. His eyes examine my body and I let him, I don't feel uncomfortable. He blushes and puts a hand through his hair like he always does when he's embarrassed or nervous.  
"Juliette, I-" I don't let him finish his sentence, kiss him hard, hungry for the sweet taste of his lips. First he is startled by the power but he quickly kisses me passionately back. I slip my fingers under the elastic waistband of his boxers.  
"I want these down." I'm surprised I just said that. He smirks and reels me in at my waist. He lays his hands flat on my stomach and he slowly lets them go

down

down

down

I gasp

down

down

to my underwear and he drops the tiny piece of fabric. He kisses the back of my neck and slowly goes to my collarbone while I drop his boxers to the floor.  
"Hoist me up," I breathe. "Against the wall." The air is so moist and hot and Adam is so close not close enough that breathing is a luxury I can't afford. He hoists me up and meets my gaze.  
"You alright? Have you ever... Sorry, of course not." His cheeks have lost his usual tanned skin tone and have been replaced by blossom petals. I wrap my legs around him and kiss him fierce to tell him it's okay I'm okay more than okay not okay enough because he waits. Suddenly everything tingles and buzzes and sparks and we have melted together and I swear that I am on fire and the water around me cannot extinguish it. I gasp gasp gasp from pleasure but he misunderstands it and apologises.  
"No no no," I smile, "it's okay." It's not okay. It's good, glorious, grand, the electricity taking over my body and I am finally close enough to him. He moves as if his body is a wave and I move along because I fear that I might drown. We become the ocean, a clear blue one, not the polluted dirty grey sea we are used to see. Every wave we both gasp and groan and they become louder as the ocean becomes more vivacious. His forehead is rested in my neck, I have my head tilted back against the wall, his hands on my bare thighs and my hands on his upper back, draped over his shoulders. He moves his hands up and touches me everywhere like my body is a map he needs to remember. Heat heat heat so much heat I might explode right here. I am a barrel filled with gunpowder.

He puts his cheek against mine and I can feel him smile. He turns his head and we kiss again. I drop my hands and put them on his legs and move them up up up to his back while I shiver from his hands that are stroking my thighs. He moves his hands to the pit of my stomach and I freeze for a second because of the sensitivity of the place he is discovering. He keeps moving his hands from my thighs to my stomach and I have to find his sweet spot I have to I have to I have to. I move my hands from his back to the front, dangerously low. He shivers and I keep on stroking his skin everywhere. He kisses me harder and explores my mouth with his tongue and is breathing more heavily than ever and I'm afraid he might collapse right here between my legs and drag me along. He moves so fast and groans and he tries to keep the volume down. Every nerve in my body feels him and his heat. I pull back and tilt my head back.  
"Explore my body with your lips." I whisper as he starts dropping hundreds of kisses on my neck my collarbone everywhere.  
"Juliette. Juliette." He breathes my name on my skin. I love how his lips form the letters on my skin. I feel the words, the shape his lips make, the tickle it brings along.

Suddenly he stops giving kisses. He lays his head in my neck and closes his eyes. He takes heavy breaths and he moans louder and his whole body tenses against mine. When he exhales he relaxes again but now I tense and I squeal and I gasp for air. A flush of ecstasy starts at my stomach and spreads through my whole being. I feel like I'm flying, literally high on love. My body relaxes again as I exhale. A trembling goes through our bodies and our eyes meet. I cannot suppress a faint smile.

Adam puts me back on my feet and gives me space, my back a bit sore from being pushed against the glass wall. I rest my hands on his shoulders and my head against his chest, he puts his hands on my back. We just stand there for a while with the hot water pouring down on us. He coughs.  
"I have to go." He kisses me on my forehead and steps out of the shower. I sit down on the floor and smile like an idiot. For the first time in my life, I feel human.


End file.
